


Happy Unhappy Anniversary

by nimrod262



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anniversary, BSAA, Brother-Sister Relationships, Children, Closure, Conference, Fluff and Smut, Grief/Mourning, Humour, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Nivanfield, TerraSave, continuance, fan fiction, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/pseuds/nimrod262
Summary: Seemingly out of the blue, Claire asks Chris a favour.  Piers thinks there's something more to it.  Knowing the Redfields, there'll be a lot more!





	1. duetti divertenti

**Author's Note:**

> Writing 'Analog' has been a bit one-sided; it's mostly Piers. I thought it was time to write something with Chris taking part again, and some Claire to really spice things up! Enjoy.

September 2014:

**_Allegro, con brio_ **

The nameplate on the door to the office said 'Captain C Redfield'. The activity dial below it said 'Do Not Disturb'.

Between the hours of 14:00 and 15:00, everyone one knew what that meant. The official explanation, from the Captain himself, was that he was letting his lunch go down.

"You should never exercise on a full stomach."

Anyone who dared suggest it was actually power napping would receive a hard, chilling stare. And if, heaven forbid, they mentioned the word siesta, they would face the prospect of a gruelling after-lunch run with said Captain to prove his point.

Inside, Chris stretched back in his chair, a bare arm, criss-crossed with nicks and scars, lay over his powerful chest, the calloused hand above his steadily beating heart. The other arm, equally battle-scarred, hung limply by his side. His head tilted back on thick neck muscles. His mouth may have been open but his hooded-eyes were closed, tight. A thin trickle of saliva passed over the heavy stubble and down onto the grey and green combat shirt that told the tale of a morning's hard-work. It already held a pungent perfume; a mix of musk and stale sweat.

Brrr...Brrr,

The first ring barely entered his consciousness.

Brrr...Brrr,

The second drew an annoyed grunt, mid-snore.

Brrr...Brrr,

The dark brown eyes blinked open. As they slowly focussed he began to scan the room; looking for the source of the irritation.

Brrr...Brrr,

As he gradually regained all his senses he realised it was the phone that had disturbed his nap...er, digestion.

Brrr...Brrr,

He located it, hidden beneath the files that sprawled over his desk. It ceased ringing the moment the calloused hand touched it.

"Damn!"

He glared at the machine, knowing it would probably ring again soon. He vaguely remembered some BSAA Mission Statement about having to answer a phone-call within two rings. 'What fucking bullshit!' he thought to himself.

The phone did ring again. He picked it up on the second ring and hated himself for it.

"Captain Redfield."

"Hi Big Bro."

"Claire! How's my girl?"

"Fine, excellent in fact."

"Was that you just now?"

"Yeh. Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No, of course not! I was, er, busy, you know, with stuff."

"Is Piers there?"

"Contrary to popular opinion, Lieutenant Nivans does not live in my office; which is not to say he might not be hiding somewhere under my paperwork."

"Well that's his job isn't it?"

"What? The art of concealment or doing my admin?"

"Hmm, both I suppose, though neither sound very romantic."

"Well he does get fringe benefits for good behaviour, proper punctuation and a high word count in my reports."

"And this is the man you love?"

"Believe it."

"So, um, how is the sex?"

"Absolutely Fan.....Hey, you don't catch me that easily Red."

"I'll ask Piers himself then."

"No you won't Miss! He turns bright red every time I mention your name as it is. I don't know what you two got up to in the past behind my back, but I'll soon get to the bottom of it."

"Ha! That's what Piers said."

"Grrrr!"

"Calm down Bear, I'm just teasin'."

"Well don't. I've got an important position to hold...."

"Ohh! Which one?......Cowboy, missionary....?"

"This ends now young lady!"

"Wait Bro! Don't get all huffy.....I haven't told you why I called yet."

"And there's me thinking you called just to insult me."

"No, that was just some fun along the way. I'm coming to Washington for the weekend."

"You are?"

"I am."

"That's great!"

"It is."

"Do I get to see you?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On whether you can book one of those lovely guest suites at your HQ."

"I can."

"Er, preferably one with two bedrooms."

"I can sleep on the couch."

"What about Piers?"

"What _about_ Piers?"

"Well, where's he gonna sleep?"

"Here, at the Deuce of Hearts."

"No, I want him there too."

"You do?"

"I do!"

"Why?"

"So we can listen to your talk."

"What talk?"

"The one I told my boss you'd give at the TerraSave Conference on Saturday."

"What! You know how much I hate public speaking!"

"So you'd rather see your little girl in tears and embarrassed?"

"Sounds promising."

"Christopher!"

"I'm just teasin'."

"That's not funny!"

"Oh, so how come I can't tease you, but when you're teasing me that's Ok?"

"Because I'm a girl."

"I thought you wanted equality, equal opportunities, all that feminist cra.....er, stuff."

"BECAUSE I'M YOUR SISTER!"

"Then consider it done."

"Are you sure?"

"Like I had a choice?"

"Ha! No, not really."

"So, what do I have to talk about this time? Not the 'Why we should all 'hug' a Zombie' one again?"

No, it's more about hugging trees really."

"Huh!"

"The BSAA's environmental mission statement......you do have one?"

"I suppose so....Find Zombie, hug Zombie, clean up the mess, look for another Zombie to hug....repeat process."

"DON'T talk about that! Half the delegates were sick last time, before you even showed the pictures."

"Then they were all sick. Ha ha ha! I remember it fondly. We needed a Clean-up Team in there!"

"Ohh, yes.....that's the sorta' thing I want; the measures you adopt, techniques, precautions, decontamination, disposal, you know?"

"Break 'em, then bake 'em. That's what we call it on the SOUs."

"Hmm, more UN than Grunt speak please."

"Grunt's gotta' do what he's gotta do."

"What about the women?"

"Ah, they don't grunt, more like girly squeals I guess."

"That's sexist!"

"You asked Kiddo!"

"Argh! I'm beginning to think I should get Piers to do this."

"Then there'd be even more girly squeals."

"That's still sexist Bear!"

"Not if I joined in as well....he's almost as cute in uniform as out of.....Oh shit, I didn't say that!"

"Christopher! That's......well, um, well it's something demeaning I'm sure...."

"It's love."

"Did you say lust?"

"Yeh, and that, Ha! Listen, gotta' go. Send me your itinerary, and agenda, Ok?"

"Sure....and Chris.....I really am looking forward to seeing you, honest."

"Same here sweetheart, s'been too long. Love you."

"Love you too Big Bro.....stay frosty."

"Aww, you sound just like a grunt."

"Hey! Watch it!.....Oh, say 'Hi' to Piers for me."

"Squeal!"

**_Andante_ **

Chris put the phone down, smiling. He missed the regular banter with Claire, the cut and thrust. It reminded him of the times he used to look after her as a kid......or was it her looking after him?

He picked up the phone again, the smile now replaced by a wicked grin. He dialled an extension.

"Piers? Get that pert little butt of yours up here now. Oh, and bring the book of BSAA Mission Statements with you......No, I don't know where it is either....I suppose we have one somewhere......Go seek it Pup. Find and retrieve!"

He put the phone back down, chuckled, then closed his eyes. He might get another five minutes to digest that second dessert.....He didn't....

Tap, tappety, tap tap...tap, tap.

"Come in Piers." It was their secret knock. Everyone knew it of course, they just knew better than to use it. Except once; when Andy Walker had encouraged the then rookie Finn Macauley to use it. Finn subsequently fled the office white-faced. He never did reveal what happened, even when plied with copious quantities of Guinness by his Sergeant. Some things are seared into the memory, and best left there.

"You sounded chirpy and frisky on the phone, puppy jokes even." Piers rolled his eyes, ever so slightly.

Chris caught the early warning. "Yeh, um, sorry 'bout that, but Claire called earlier so I was in a good mood."

"You're forgiven....this time. How is she? Well I hope?"

"Sparky as ever, she says Hi. Now sit down Ace." The Captain indicated the chair on the other side of his desk. Then he cleared the desk-top in one powerful sweep of a muscular arm.

"I, er, we that is, need to devise a plan and fast...." Chris stopped and looked across at his partner expectantly. "Where is it then? The Mission thingy book?"

Piers smiled sweetly as he shrugged his shoulders. "There isn't one, well, not physically. All the documentation is kept on-line these days."

"On-line eh, that's handy."

"Yes, it is......if you have a....." Piers looked at the blank desk. ".....Er, Chris, where's your laptop?"

"Ah!" They both looked at the files and assorted papers now lying strewn over the floor. Something silver with cracked glass peeked out from under the pile.

"Good start to your new plan Babe."

Chris grinned. "I've known worse, trust me........"

**_Affetuoso_ **

"Hey Jack, gotta' job for you."

"Name it Piers." Jack Shaughnessy smiled. The 1st Lieutenant, newly promoted, was one of the youngest Clean-Up Team leaders in the BSAA. But his tight and lined face belied his age. Rather it spoke of his experiences in combat. Gained at such cost in the snow-covered fields of Edonia. He owed Piers his life and more.

"Well it's a favour really...." Piers grinned. ".....Captain's gotta' give a talk to TerraSave, you know, that environmental group. Have you got any weasel words on our environmental policies, mission statements, practices, clean-up procedures, that sort of thing?"

"I've got a presentation I prepared for my promotion exam, might fit the bill. And there's a set of slides on our Environmental policies kicking around somewhere, we use it for the new recruits. Could mix and match."

"Sounds perfect. The less Chris, er Captain Redfield has to ad-lib the better."

"But he's....he's...."

"Awesome? Yeh, I know, but if you wanna' keep believing that never, and I mean never, listen to one of his public speeches."

"Received and understood......Um, what's that under your arm?"

"It was his laptop....I'm gonna try and bring it back from the dead."

"Oh, did he get mad again?"

"Not this time, just excited."

"New plan huh?"

"Yeh, the talk's for his sister, she works for TerraSave. Some conference in Washington this weekend. Be nice to have it by Thursday, then we can have a practice run."

"I'll have something ready tomorrow morning."

"No rush Jack, don't sweat it."

"You saved my ass more than once in Edonia Piers, least I can do."

"You'd do the same for me. That's the Captain's philosophy, we all look out for one another, comes with the territory. Me keeping Chris happy, well, that's the icing on the cake."

"The Captain's not the only one we look up to Piers, don't forget that."

Piers put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Thanks." he said quietly. "Now, where's my toolset?"

**_Appasionato_ **

Piers made room for Chris' laptop on his tidy and ordered desk. In tray, Out tray, PC, phone and pens. All on parade, meticulously positioned, organised and all dull as ditchwater. Was that it? Was that him? Neat, precise, boring? Was that one of the things that attracted him to Chris. The chaos and confusion, the fiery unpredictability, the fun? Piers had made it his life's purpose to help Captain Chris Redfield. He'd told him, said he was damaged goods. But was it a two-way street? Self-contained, self-sacrificing Lieutenant Piers Nivans wasn't exactly a pristine piece. If you looked closely, there were plenty of cracks under the hard shiny glaze, Handle with care applied equally to them both. But it worked, and gloriously so!

Since they had both 'come out'. At first to each other; and then to the world, their lives had been immeasurably enriched. They did more than complement one another, they added new depth, new dimensions, to their characters and their emotions. And now Piers felt he was at last leaving his solitary snipers life behind. He'd found his one true partner in Chris, but he'd also rediscovered the joys of friendship.

And the first had been Claire. She had encouraged and supported them both. Under the brash, vivacious, persona, she was fiercely protective of Chris. And every bit his equal. Piers had worried at first that she would be jealous of his affections for her brother, resent his presence. But no, his fears were unfounded. Instead Claire welcomed him like a second brother. Someone to share the responsibility of holding the myriad suppressed emotions and internal conflicts that made up Chris Redfield together.

Claire and Piers both realised the disparity between the public image of the action-hero, and the man who was terrified he couldn't live up to it. They'd got on famously since their second meeting. Piers preferred not to think about that one, at Washington Airport. Even now he still blushed at the memory. So the fact that she had asked him to attend intrigued him. Not as Chris' minder, or for moral support, Claire didn't need any assistance there. No, it was something else.

On the face of it Claire needed Chris' help. Nothing unusual in that; it's what brother and sisters did. But Piers knew their relationship ran way deeper than most. And whilst most would have been happy to accept that Claire had asked Piers along because he was her brother's partner; Piers was inclined to think there was another, hidden, purpose behind her invitation. Chris had said she was insistent he come along. His hazel eyes whirled in concentration, until a large hand landed on his shoulder and interrupted his train of thought. Whatever the reason, it would have to wait for now. There were more pressing matters, including the fingers that were currently digging rather too affectionately into his shoulder.

"How's it going Ace."

"Um, just beginning the post-mortem Captain."

"Oh! That sounds terminal. Heh, heh, I made a computer joke."

"Yeh, sorry, I think this top has run its last lap."

"Hmm, my joke was better."

Piers had to admit to himself it was. As usual his was too thought out. It didn't sound natural. Damn! He always over-thought things. It was a strength and a weakness. Like this business with Claire. The weekend would come around soon enough, Any hidden agendas would be revealed then. Unfortunately patience was never one of Piers' strong points.

"Er, Captain, why did Claire want me to come along? What did she say exactly?"

"Um, let me see.....Well, she said she wanted you to listen to my talk..."

"Oh! I thought she was my friend." Piers blurted out. He couldn't help it. Being a smart-ass was another fault.

Chris glared, but carried on. "......and she didn't want me to sleep on the couch, at least not alone presumably."

Piers immediately coloured-up. "Um, well that was, ah, thoughtful." He meant to sound reassuring, but it came out plain embarrassed

"Hmm, uncharacteristically so. You think she's up to something don't you?"

"No, no. Claire knows I like my creature comforts, that's all."

Chris leant down and whispered into Piers' ear. "You mean a warm Bear in every room?"

"What! Yes, no...Oh, you know what I mean Captain!" Piers was blushing furiously now.

"Grrr?"

"Chris, shush! People will hear!" Piers hissed, as he looked around guiltily." The other Lieutenants in the office were doing their best trying not to look and pretending not to listen. But a dropping pin would have been easily heard.

"Claire's probably up to something, and I wouldn't be surprised if you were in on it too." Chris chuckled softly. Then he stood up and spoke rather too loudly for Piers' comfort.

"I want us to have it on top of my desk Lieutenant......in ten minutes......I'll be waiting......" then he cracked his knuckles. "......with my fingers ready, willing and able." The Captain smiled fondly at the open mouths as he strode purposefully from the room.

Piers remained at his desk, his face bright red, hands over his burning ears.

"Don't guys!....Ok?.....Just don't!"


	2. Redfield Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships are often tricky. Redfield ones especially so. But where there's love, there's hope. Claire and Piers each love Chris in their own ways. Perhaps together they can mend a broken heart and heal a damaged man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch2. The original title for this chapter was 'Prelude', because it recounts the uneasy calm before the storm. But it was also about relationships, drawing on previous stories and characters, filling in the gaps of relationships that have been taken for granted or assumed. Putting more flesh on the bones of our protagonists. So 'Redfield Relationships' it became.

**Reagan National Airport, DC**

They met-up at the Arrivals Lounge on the Friday evening. Chris and Piers had waited impatiently for Claire's flight from New York after their own arrival. The flowing red ponytail gave away the confident young woman who appeared at the top of the escalator; smartly dressed in a charcoal grey trouser suit. That, and the squeal of delight as she saw her brother and ran towards him, letting go her travel case in the process.

As Chris swung her round in his strong arms; Piers retrieved the case and smiled shyly. The scene so reminded him of that first time he'd seen Claire in 2010. Another lifetime ago. So much had happened since then; to all of them. And not all of it good. But the good had finally triumphed and enriched all their lives. If Piers looked on shyly it was because even now, he felt he was intruding on something deeply personal. The close bond that tied brother to sister. Claire also realised it. As soon as she had 'landed' for the second time that day, she pulled Piers into a combined Redfield hug.

"Come here you!" You're a Redfield too, this is not the time to 'blend in' Piers. Is it big Bro?"

"Ha! Claire's right Piers......" Chris winked theatrically at his partner, ".......as usual." Chris swung them both now. One under each massive arm, cutting a swathe through the oncoming flow of arrivals.

Claire squealed again. If they hadn't been in public, Piers would have squealed too. It took all of his restraint not to join in as it was. Outwardly he was happy for Claire, but secretly he was overjoyed for Chris. He loved it when his Bear let loose his emotions.

"Can we eat? I'm ravenous!" said Claire immediately after her third touch-down.

"Yeh, me too! All we had on the flight over was a measly sandwich. Isn't that right Ace?"

"Um, you had mine too Babe."

"I did? Was yours the cheese and ham, or the ham and cheese! Pah! Plastic crap! Come on Sis, lunch on Piers, since he's now an honorary Redfield."

"Wha......!"

"Ha, ha! Ignore him Piers. Lunch is always on the senior Redfield present."

"Yeh!.....Wait....that's always me!"

"You catch on quick Bro. There's a gorgeous Italian restaurant upstairs I seem to remember. Not too cheap and you get a lovely view of the planes. You can log the numbers whilst you feed Bear; you'll love it." Claire smiled sweetly at her brother. "Now how 'bout you carry the bags whilst I catch up with Piers?"

As Chris picked up the bags, and his jaw, Claire linked arms conspiratorially with Piers. "Right Little Bro, I want to know all the latest hot goss.....Oh, and how's the sex........still great?"

Chris picked up his jaw again. "Er, when do you go back?"

**BSAA Guest Suite - 1**

"......Claire, for the last time, how was I to know that Italian place was now a Starbucks?"

"What's the point of being a Captain if you don't know things?"

"Well, I know when not to be a pain in the ass kiddo!"

Piers went bright red. "Um, can I be excused this round?"

"Hey, you're meant to be my No. 2!"

"Er...."

"Of course your excused Piers. After all, you found us that lovely French restaurant.....not a cafe. And that Sancerre wine was beautiful, just perfect with the prawns. How did you know that? _You_ know so many things." Claire's smile was directed at Piers; but the words were for Chris' ears.

"I had some in Paris once."

"Paris! Ha! Not my favourite City. How did you find it?"

"Um, lonely."

"Lonely! Surely there were lots of gay......"

"Claire!" Chris' fired a warning glare in his sister's direction.

"What?"

"It was early 2013, when we were in Edonia. I had to go there for some meetings; when I'd rather have been looking for Chris.........so, it was......well, it was lonely." Piers suddenly looked sad.

Chris put a comforting arm around him. "Well, you found me, that's all that matters now. And you're never losing me again, not after...."

"Oh guys, I'm sorry. Me and my big mouth." She hugged them both. "Sorry Bro."

"You're forgiven." he kissed the top of his sister's head. "You see us now and you'd think it had never happened. But the past is always there.....like your own time in Paris Sis......waiting to remind us of the things we'd rather forget." He sighed. "C'mon, time for bed I think. I've got a big speech to give tomorrow."

Piers looked reassuringly into the brown eyes. "You'll be fine Babe, just stick to the script."

"Ha! When do I ever do that?"

"Since I've been your No. 2?"

"Piers is right Big Bro, you are getting better......at speaking."

Chris patted his heart with a paw. "Wow! A compliment! Just for that, you can have the bedroom."

"Hmm, what happened to two bedrooms?"

"They were all booked, sorry. But the one we do have is yours of course."

"Christopher! That could be construed as being sexist. We girls are men's equals these days. We don't need pampering or special treatment. I'll be perfectly happy with the sofa."

"I was just trying to be gallant.....!"

"Chris is right Claire, you should have the bedroom."

"Oh Piers, how kind. Well, if you insist!" She kissed them both goodnight and went off to bed.

Chris was still standing open-mouthed when Piers smiled at him. "Don't worry Babe, I noticed a tab on the sofa. I think it pulls out like this......" he bent down, ".....and voila! We got us a double bed."

"Voila?"

"It's French." Piers raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Et maintenant, veux-tu coucher avec moi ce soir?"

"I don't know what you said, but it sounds sexy. GRRR!"

"Chris! Your sister's next door."

"How 'bout sexy and silent?"

"We could engage in some frottage." Piers pronounced it the French way.

"Oh, I love it when you talk dirty Ace. Coming from those luscious lips of yours, you're like a fallen angel sometimes; you know that?" Piers rolled his eyes in response. "What? What did I say wrong now?

Piers put a finger over Chris' mouth. "You be silent, and leave the sex to me......."

.......Two hours later, after barely sleeping through feeling guilty at taking the bedroom, Claire removed her ear plugs, got up, and tip-toed softly into the living room. Piers was snuggled up to Chris, his head on his partner’s broad chest, his face wreathed in a sleeping smile. Chris lay on his back. One arm wrapped around Piers, the other up behind his head. His mouth was open and he was snoring gently.

"Aww, you two guys are so good for one another. Piers you look so sweet and content lying there. And Bearfield, you made me get up for nothing!" She slipped quietly back to bed, and was soon fast asleep herself.

**The Conference Hall**

".......And so we come to the final option, the so-called Sterilization Operation. Racoon, Tall Oaks.....the use of thermobaric weapons........I might remind you that these were political solutions. The BSAA operates at the behest of the United Nations, not any one Government. And I might further remind you that under its charter, the BSAA is forbidden to conduct anti-bioterrorism operations within the USA......."

"OMG!" Piers whispered.

"What?"

"He's gone off script."

"Oh crap!" Claire hunkered down in her seat. "Tell me when it's over."

"........I'm a soldier, we do what the politicians ask of us, when reason has failed. Sure, we deter, we defend.....but we also tend to leave things broken. You tree huggers, you're the ones who put them back together. Sadly we live in a world where we're both needed, a world of political expediency. People see organisations like the BSAA and TerraSave as adversaries. Even people who are allegedly in the know. But they're wrong. We should concentrate more on how we best complement one another, not on scoring points or personal standing."

There was a murmur of agreement throughout the audience.

"I have a sister, you might know her, she's in TerraSave. Like most brothers and sisters we have our ups and downs, squabbles, spats. But look beyond that and in reality you'll see we look out for each other, that we're best buddies. That's because we know the love is there, deep down, it always has been, always will be. The other stuff, it's only the froth on the surface. Perhaps our respective organisations could learn from that. After all, we're both only trying to help the world in the different ways we've been taught. But we share that common goal, that same ideal. That's what should unite us, deeply. It's the common tie that binds us, like brother and sister. The rest, it's just that surface crap.....ignore it! Um, I guess that's it.....thank you."

"Argh!" Claire tried to disappear entirely as she put her hands over her ears. "Has he finished?"

"Yes."

"What's that noise?"

"Applause."

"Applause?"

"Yes, people are standing, clapping. Come on, up you get."

"Oh!"

"Oh indeed!"

****************

No one had noticed them earlier. The two men who'd entered together at the back of the auditorium as the lights went down. One older, dressed in a white linen suit. Once tall, but now stooped with age. The other heavily built, with a thick, bull neck and a regulation marine haircut.......

.......The old man brought his hands together in silent applause, a smile playing on the full wet lips. A smile like a shark's. "Very good Christopher dear boy, very good." He turned to his companion. "Don't you think so Michael?"

"Boss?"

"Christopher blamed it all on the politicians. That always goes down well at this sort of venue. And he spoke of family values, another Liberal favourite"

"If you say so Boss."

"Oh Gunny, sometimes I despair! What am I going to do with you?"

"Leave me in the office next Conference perhaps?"

"Ha ha ha! Priceless! Come on Michael, let's slip away before we're spotted."

"Now that's more my line of work. Here Boss, let me help you up........" A hand, big as a ham, reached out gently......

****************

"Mmm, thank you Big Bro! My people liked it." Claire planted a kiss on Chris' cheek.

"No one's more surprised than me. Besides, Piers wrote most of it."

"It was your part they loved Babe......after you went of script."

"They did? It's hard to tell when you're shaking behind a podium. Perhaps I should write more stuff. What do you think guys?"

"I think you should...." started Piers.

"......quit whilst you're ahead Big Bro." finished Claire. "Always leave them wanting more. Isn't that right Piers?"

"Ha! Piers says I always leave him wanting more."

"Christopher!?" They both said it at the same time."

"What?.....Oh!"

Claire rolled her eyes in a passable imitation of Piers. "Oh indeed! Now, behave yourself whilst I make some introductions....and no hand crushing please Bear. Remember, these are my bosses, not the enemy."

Chris saluted smartly. "Yes Ma'am......."

**BSAA Guest Suite - 2**

They were relaxing back in their suite at the BSAA headquarters when the phone went. Claire immediately picked it up. Like she'd been waiting for it thought Piers; but he kept the thought to himself.

"Oh Mike! What a surprise!......How did you?.......Ah, yes, reception.......Sure, he's here, I'll pass you over." Claire put her hand over the phone. "It's Mike Lugano, for you Chris."

Chris took the phone, frowning slightly. "Hi Mike! What's up? Is everything Ok?.....Hmm, I don't know......Sure, that would be great, but let me ask Claire first, hang on........"

Chris looked at his sister. "Mike want's to meet me for a beer, tonight, just the two of us. Would you mind?"

"Oh, well, I suppose Piers and I could amuse ourselves in your absence." Claire caught the hopeful look in Chris' eye. "Go on then! You deserve it after today."

Piers thought he caught another look on Claire's face.....was that satisfaction?

Chris grinned. "Hi Mike; she who must be obeyed says yes......JJ's?...seven?...see you there....bye."

"Shall we catch the news?" Claire suggested as Chris put the phone down. "There might be something about the conference."

"Fox 5 has local news." said Piers, turning the TV on.

"For Fox sake...." Chris growled.

"Language Big Bro."

"Grrrr!"

_".......It's six pm, we are Fox Five.......In central DC the TerraSave Conference ended today with a closing address given by what many delegates thought was a surprise choice of speaker......"_

Piers coughed, Chris gave him a look. Claire said "Shh!"

_".........Captain Chris Redfield of the BSAA. But it seems the military muscle man was at pains to end the bitter feud between his organisation and the left-leaning Liberals of TerraSave....."_

Chris stared at the screen in disbelief. "WHAT...."

_".......Captain Beefcake won over Lucy Lettuce when he put family values before politics....."_

".....THE....."

_".....The speech was a big hit with the Lobby Group as he blamed Capital Hill for all their woes; earning Redfield a standing ovation. Not sure what the President thought about that.......In other news today, Firemen rescued a puppy stuck between a rock and a hard place....."_

".....FUCK!"

Piers switched the set off before Chris could punch it, but he couldn't switch off the big grin on his own face. "Captain Beef..."

"Shut up Nivans!"

"Oh my God!" wailed Claire. "I might not have a job tomorrow...."

"That's not work....." retorted Chris, "Besides, what about me?"

"What about you?"

"Well you got me into this shit!"

"Siblings, please! Remember you get along now, it was on Fox News, so it must be true, ha ha ha!......Ouch! No, stop it! Arghh, Claire! Really! Get off Chris, uff...."

**JJ's Bar**

"......and she didn't argue at all Mike. Strange really, she didn't seem surprised when you rang, as if she'd been expecting it."

Mike maintained his deadpan face. He'd mastered the look during his years working for Dee. "Dames huh? Who can understand them?" Even so, he thought the best tactic was to change the conversation. "So Chris, what ya' been up to in town?"

"Ha! That was Claire's doing as well. She snookered me into giving a speech at the TerraSave conference."

"Oh Jeez, I'm sorry!"

"Don't be, it went down surprisingly well with all the tree huggers. Shame though, I thought Dee might have been there. Was he? I didn't see him."

"Captain, you know better than to ask me that. You know I never discuss the Boss' business, or his movements.....with anyone. Only hypothetically."

"Um, hypothetically....as in would another beer loosen your tongue?"

"Well, you order it and we'll see....."

".......there, and a chaser! Well?"

"Well, if the Boss had been there...."

"Hypothetically."

"Of course.....If he had been there, I'm sure he would have liked you putting the blame on politicians......Oh, and that family guff."

"If he'd been there?"

"Yeh, hypothetically I think he'd have approved."

"Oh, that's, um, good to know. Er, hypothetically speaking."

"Of course......Ahh!" Mike drained his beer. "It's thirsty work, all this hypothesising." He put his empty glass down in front of Chris.

"Is this gonna' be a long night Gunnery Sergeant?"

"Could be Captain."

"Oh good, Claire and Piers will be 'chatting' over over-expensive wine somewhere over-expensive. Give me a beer and a man-to-man talk any day!"

The two men raised their glasses. "I'll drink to that Captain."

"So Mike....." Chris put his arm around his old friend's shoulder. ".....did Claire put you up to this?"

"Hypothetically?"

**La Trattoria Roma Antica**

"Where shall we go Piers?"

"How 'bout Dupont Circle? I've always wanted to go there, never managed it."

"Hmm, I don't fancy' spending the night fending off boys Piers. No, let's go someplace swish, so we can talk properly, just the two of us."

"Ok, how 'bout somewhere local then? A good restaurant?"

"Ooh, I know! There's a fabulous Italian near here, Chris took me once."

"Sounds great! Um, did you mean you or me?"

"What?"

"The _offending_ boys."

"Ha! Dupont Circle? Come on!" Claire laughed. "You know Piers, you're so cute when you blush."

"I am so not!"

"You so are!"

 _.......La Trattoria Roma Antica_ was just a couple of blocks away from the BSAA Headquarters building. Like her brother, Claire had a healthy appetite. Environmental concerns stopped at having a wonderful dining experience. And Piers was always hungry. With his jacket held over Claire's head, they ran through an early autumn shower and up the steps to a world of subdued lighting, hushed conversation and the occasional clink of _Soave_ in leaded crystal.

Serafino, the owner, ushered them to their table. Shortly afterwards Paulo, their waiter for the evening arrived to take their orders. Darkly handsome, the young man immediately attracted Claire’s attention.

"He’s cute." she whispered to Piers. "Nice buns. Those slim-fit cords suit him. What do you think?"

"Not my type really, I prefer them with fur and claws."

"Ha ha ha! You remember that! Jeez, what was I like?"

"Pretty intimidating on that second meeting to be honest; I was so embarrassed. But when you said Chris was your brother, my heart skipped a beat."

"Why?"

"Um, 'cos I thought you two were married."

"Ha! That's so cute.......and kinda' weird too! But wait! You said second meeting, when was the first?"

"I'd seen you the day before, when you met Chris in arrivals. When he swung you around, that's when I thought you might be his wife......I'd, uh, I'd been kinda' fantasying......sitting next to him on the flight up from San Diego....you know." Piers coloured up.

"Oh Piers, don't be silly. You got your bear and I couldn't be happier for you both. Which just leaves me on the shelf. Oh, talking of which, here comes Paulo....mmm."

"He wouldn't last five minutes."

"What, with me!"

"No, being vetted by Chris, ha, ha, ha!"

"Signor, Signorina are you ready to order?"

"Beefcake for him please and lettuce for me." said Claire, giggling.

"Scusami Signorina?" he fluttered his long dark eyelashes in confusion.

"Sorry Paulo, it's a private joke! Ha! Um, what pasta do you recommend........?"

"........So Claire, _who_ do you want to talk about?

"You know perfectly well."

"Well, I sorta' guessed."

"Am I that obvious?"

"You're his sister, it's only natural. I'll always be here for you, as much as for Chris, I'm forever in your debt. You and Chris, your part of my family too remember, never doubt it. Without your help in those early days, after Lan..... Well, it may never have happened. The fairytale ending I always dreamt of.....Thank you."

"Anytime Piers. Besides, um, it wasn't completely altruistic...."

"No?"

"No, part of me, the selfish part I try and keep hidden under all this smart-ass street-wise attitude; that part of me thought if Chris was occupied, it might give me a chance to meet someone, the man of _my_ dreams. Without the scrutiny, the arguments...." she lapsed into silence.

"Oh Claire! You know it's only because you're such a part of him. It's hard for him to let go."

Claire sighed. "I know. But what for you is a gilded gage is my iron-barred cell."

"I think you're wrong, on both counts. A cage is still a cell. But there are no bars in our partnership, gilded or iron. Is that really how you see it? Chris doesn't impose his restrictions on others so much as on himself. If he knew he'd be mortified, I'm sure. Why don't you just tell him?"

Because we're both Redfields. Two volcanoes waiting to erupt. I start out mad, and get madder, he clams up, then goes deep and silent."

"Hey, don't stress. I'll talk to him, if you want, I'm pretty fireproof......Ha!"

"Would you?"

"Of course, I owe you, and some. Just let me catch him when he's in the right mood, Ok? You know he doesn't like surprises at the best of times."

"He still has them then, the bad times, the PTSD attacks?"

"Now and then.....I try and spot them coming, head them off."

"How is he Piers, truly?"

"I'm getting him there, one step at a time, tear by tear, nightmare by nightmare. The attacks are getting less frequent. He seems fine at the moment. He's been really upbeat since you called. That should tell you something"

"Trust me Piers, in a couple of weeks he won't be." Piers gave her 'the look'. "You think I'm too hard on him don't you? Too much sass all the time? Antagonistic?"

"Yes. I think you should ease up on him. He loves you Claire, you know that."

"I know. I do it to spark a reaction Piers, to get that flicker of emotion. It's become a habit I'm afraid, over the years."

"It's not a competition Claire. You don't have to try and match him point for point. He's changing, perhaps you need to as well."

"I hope so....and yeh, I know. You see Chris gave up his 'teen' age for me. Made his own rules for us both as we grew up. What was right, what was wrong. He set the standards and he stuck to them. That's why he had authority issues. He always was his own man. But he suppressed his own emotions doing it. It left him shy with relationships, lacking in people skills. He became a big, awkward lunk. The boy in a man's body. He needs drawing out of himself now."

"But he is getting better. He's much more open now than he used to be. And don't forget Alpha and the BSAA. He made them his own family. I think you underestimate him."

"Ahh, family.....that's the _real_ issue here Piers....Our parents." Claire swallowed hard. She wasn't this used to being free and open with her own emotions, even with Piers. But then she'd had a good teacher.

"Listen, I was too young to have lasting memories of Mom and Dad after they....after they'd gone. It's a blessing and a curse now. But Chris......Well, he does have those memories. He still misses them.......it eats him up. And though he loves them deeply, he also blames them for leaving us. That's the paradox I guess....." Claire said sadly; her voice trailing off.

"I think I can relate to that. When he went missing in Edonia, I was angry with him sometimes, because I felt he'd left me. Left me in the lurch and with Alpha to command. I didn't feel I was ready. It must have been much worse for him, losing his parents and suddenly having to raise you. He rarely mentions that time to me. And I don't like to ask, because I'm frightened of upsetting him. I hate that, seeing him bitter and angry, or worse, silent and withdrawn. It makes me feel like I've failed him somehow."

Claire patted Piers' arm. "Never, not my old faithful!"

Piers pouted, "Hey! Less of the 'old' please!" then laughed. It helped ease the tension. "So what do you want me to do about this issue, your Mom and Dad?"

"It will be the anniversary of their death in a couple of weeks, the 17th. That's what I really wanted to tell you; to watch out for him. It's a dark time of year for Chris, very dark."

"He seemed Ok last year."

Claire smiled. "He had you to worry about then. That says a lot about how strong his love for you is. But other years he's been so distraught.....and this year.....well, he's already mentioned memories catching up with him. That's a sign, a bad one maybe."

Piers tried to be reassuring. "I'll be there for him Claire, don't worry."

"He needs closure Piers, he's never had it. Perhaps, with your help, he can find it. I think that will also help him in so many other ways; including letting go of me. Will you do that? For him...for me?"

"In a heartbeat."

Claire managed a relieved smile. "He'll try and push you away; that's what he always does, even with me. Don't let him Piers. You're my best shot.....if you can't do it, no one can."

"Then consider it done. I never miss!"

"Bless you Little Bro." she leant over and kissed him on the cheek. "And good luck, cos' you're gonna' need it; that much is certain......!"


	3. Triggers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events big and small push Chris into gloomy introspection; just as Claire predicted. Piers is not free from personal demons himself; but as ever, he puts Chris first. For only when Chris is happy will Piers be truly happy, but will his plan succeed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A darker, more sombre chapter in this series. Being Chris Redfield's partner isn't easy.

"There Captain! Your one o'clock. Can you see it now?"

"Wait, just a second....Ah, got it. My God, it's huge. I've never seen one so big. But what's it doing here? It's way off track."

"I don't know, but this could be our lucky day. Those things are worth a fortune. And one that size, wow!"

"This is the Captain. Stop Engines. Prepare to lower the ship's boat."

****************************

"That was some weekend Babe!"

"Hmm? Oh, yeh."

"Claire was on fine form."

"What?"

"Claire....your sister. Never a dull moment when she's around. She sorta' manipulates you, but its fun."

"Who? Jill? Don't let her catch you saying that."

"No Chris, we were talking about Claire. Remind me to phone Mom when we get home, she always likes to hear about Claire's shenanigans."

"Nice that you can."

"Pardon?"

"Er, nothing. It'll be dull next week without Claire around."

"Chris, are you listening? I already said that."

"Oh."

"Babe, is everything Ok?"

"Yes.....no"

"Do you wanna' talk about it?"

"Not really. Think I'll close my eyes for the flight."

"Oh...kay.....I'm here for you, remember?"

"Hmph, glad someone is."

"Chris, is this about...."

"Enough Piers! Just let me be.....I'll be fine."

"Alright, whatever you say." Piers closed his eyes too, but not to sleep. It looked like Claire was right; he needed to concentrate.

****************************

The boat bumped up against the pod, its grey-brown shell glistening from the waves as they lapped over and around it.

"It's even bigger close up! Must be at least five foot."

"A Coco de Mer... a huge one."

"I thought they were from the Seychelles Captain?"

"They are, normally. Lord knows what ocean currents brought it here."

"It's this place, the Triangle."

"Now none of that Chief, you're too superstitious."

"Well whatever, today's our lucky day. This thing will be worth a fortune when we get back to Miami."

"Ha, you're right, a nice little end of cruise bonus. Ok men, get it on board. Careful now, don't damage it!"

****************************

"......and she'd planned it all Mom.......yeh, I know! Ha, ha, ha......Well, I had my suspicions.....Hmm.......I think he did too. He's here, do you wanna' say hi?.....

.......Chris? Mom wants to say hi."

"Er...not right now, give her my love. Think I'll go for a walk..."

"Mom?......He sends his love.....No, um...He's just going out....yeah......." Piers waited till he heard the front door shut behind Chris. "Hey Mom, listen, can I ask your advice about something?........Yeh, you guessed......"

****************************

In the warmth and low-humidity of the ship's engine room the pod began to dry out.

Beneath the husk-like outer layer the gelatinous contents, previously kept inactive by the cooling sea, began to re-arrange themselves. By division, by replication, cell by mutated cell. The process gathered pace, generating an incubating heat.

If anyone had touched the pod, they would have felt the warmth. And if they'd listened carefully, they would have heard the slurp and swoosh of enzymes rushing through newly formed arteries and veins. The bubbling noise of a chemical stew that was now finding a new form....a grotesque humanoid one.

****************************

Chris put the sign on his office door to 'Do not disturb' and closed it behind him. He surveyed the new pile of admin that awaited him on his desk. Just a weekend away, and already there was more.

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Shit! I don't need this." His fingers were trembling, he couldn't ignore the fact. He looked at them, frowning. "Oh crap!"

Normally the morning run first thing, followed by breakfast with the boys, set him up for the first day back at work. But not today....and not this particular month. He looked accusingly at the calendar on the wall. He tried to avoid looking at one particular date, but it screamed out for his attention, the 17th.

He sat down heavily in his chair and stared at something that wasn't in the room. Something that was almost three thousand miles away, in Oregon. He had no idea how long he stared at it. The knock on the door startled him. Breaking his dark thoughts, pulling him back to the here and now.

"Can't you read! I'm busy."

"Er, Captain Redfield Sir, it's your coffee....and, um....a donut."

'Where's Lieutenant Nivans?"

"A medical appointment Sir. He sends his compliments, asked me to bring you these."

"What appointment?"

"I don't know Sir.....er, shall I leave these outside?"

"What? No, come in.....put them down here." A large paw made a space on the cluttered desk. "Are you _sure_ he said a medical appointment?" Brown eyes bore into the nervous young 2LT from Echo Team like gimlets. "Appointment? Who with? Is he ill?........Well?"

"I d,don't think so Sir. Piers...Lieutenant Nivans that is......seemed f,fine. Perhaps it's one of his regular check-ups, you know, w,with Major Simms."

"Hmm. Alright. Thank you Lieutenant, dismiss."

"S, Sir."

Chris looked at his hands as he reached out for the coffee. They were still trembling. By the time he'd finished looking, the coffee was quite cold and the donut remained uneaten.

****************************

The chrysalid split open. Like a boil bursting, or a suppurating wound re-opened. The occupant wiped the slime from its six eyes with long pointed fingers. It raised its head, turning it slowly from side to side. Listening, scenting. Climbing out of the case that had been its home for so long, the creature raised its bulbous body on unsteady legs. The rocking motion of this new environment seemed familiar to it, but having legs wasn't. It stumbled over the remains of the case and squealed. There was sound, movement, then suddenly it was blinded. It covered its face with the long fingers, trying to shield its eyes from the bright light, squealing again in pain. Automatically the bulbous pores on its body contracted in defence; emitting a bright blue gas. The Chief Engineer fell, clutching at his throat.

The Lepotitsa had claimed its first victim.

****************************

"Piers, get the team together, we've got a mission! Briefing upstairs now, go in one hour......"

"......That's the current situation men. Most of the crew have been infected, and over half the passengers. The Captain and his remaining crew are barricaded in the bridge, here....." Chris pointed to the area on the picture projected behind him. "....and there's another group of survivors in the stern section of the vessel, that's here, the blunt end. Mostly children apparently. There's no control from the bridge. The ship remains under way, but is moving slowly and erratically. In addition, several small fires are reported on board. Our priorities are clear; protect the survivors, neutralise the threat, then evacuate the ship. A British Navy destroyer is making fast for the area. Its helicopter will take us out to the ship after we land in Bermuda. Fast rope insertion, it will be dark, and some of the Zombies are armed. The helicopter will then assist in the evacuation once we've secured the vessel. Any questions? No? Good! Right then Alpha, let's go!"

****************************

"Ok Andy, get 'em on board, you too. And be quick about it." Every group of survivors had been accompanied by a member of Alpha Team. Now only Chris and Piers remained.

"That's the last group Pilot." Chris shouted into his mic against the noise of the rotors.

"Thank God, we're over laden as it is. Sorry Captain, we'll have to come back for you."

"Just go, don't worry about us."

Piers signalled the pilot he was clear to take-off. They watched the Merlin helicopter rise, unsteadily at first, then slowly turn towards the destroyer. Chris and Piers now had their backs to the ships stern rail. Zombies were making their way down from the pool area, there were too many to fight off.

"Can Zombies swim Piers?"

I don't know, but at least we gotta' head start."

"You go first, I'll cover you for as long as I can."

"No way! We go together, or we stay together."

"Piers! Don't arguuuuuuuue.......SPLASH! They both hit the water at the same time.

As they came up for air Chris was spluttering. "Damnit Piers, you could have warned me....."

"Shut-up and swim Chris, I'm not enjoying this either.....C'mon, follow me!"

They were picked up by a Royal Marines RIB and taken on board the warship. It lay about a mile up-wind from the stricken cruise liner, not risking any airborne contagion. Chris and Piers were wrapped in blankets and taken up to the bridge to be greeted by the ship's Captain.

"Ah, Gentlemen! Welcome on-board, excellent work, excellent. Your men are alright. They're helping the Chaplain tend to the children. The survivors are being seen to by our medical staff. Many of the children are in shock, poor things. Dreadful, business, dreadful. We're doing what we can for them."

"That's very kind Captain, I'm sure they're in good hands. Some will need counselling later, those orphaned.....I speak from experience."

"Oh, quite....I'm sorry....the authorities on Bermuda will see to that I expect. Ahem, anyway, I thought you might like to see the coup de grace.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We've been ordered to sink the liner. The Bermudan Government doesn't want the risk of it running aground, and the UN want to, um, dispose of the infected. Zombies eh? Like something from a science fiction tale, never seen anything like it."

"Thank you Captain, but I'll decline your offer. Those Zombies were people too just a short while ago, parents, partners. We do what we have to do in the BSAA, we don't have to enjoy it. But perhaps, as you deliver that coup de grace, you might all bend your heads and say a prayer, for all those souls lost at sea."

"Yes, of course, capital idea."

"And now, with your permission Captain, I'd like leave the bridge and rejoin my men."

"Certainly, Midshipman Tompkins will show you the way.... and Captain Redfield....thank you."

The Captain offered his hand. Chris shook it and nodded briefly; then the two Captains saluted one another. Chris turned to go. "Piers, on me!"

****************************

The incident affected Chris in the days following their return to Williamsport. True to his word, he hadn't witnessed the final moments of the liner. But he and Alpha had all heard the three explosions as the salvo of torpedoes slammed into the cruise ship's hull; felt the hull of the destroyer judder as the returning shockwaves hit.

The experience soured his mood. He became morose and uncommunicative, lost in his own thoughts. He shut himself in his office, leaving Piers to complete the mission reports. Piers realised the reasons, the mission had come at a critical time of the year for Chris and pushed him into the brooding and sullen silence. Piers also knew that he couldn't tackle his partner's problem head-on. He had to wait; either till things came to a head, or Chris decided he was ready to talk. All he could do was go through the likely scenarios and be prepared.

He'd already done some of the spadework. The flights were booked, and the accommodation. Those were the private aspects, just between him and Chris, not the BSAA. He'd booked his own leave, and he could probably have booked Chris' too, by making a case for Chris to take medical leave. But Piers was not prepared to go behind his partner's back at work for that. It would have been disloyal, a betrayal of the trust their relationship was based upon. However, putting the rest of Alpha Team on leave was within his official remit. With the rest of the team away, it would weaken Chris' case for refusing to take leave himself. Well, that was the plan.

****************************

Alpha's return from Bermuda hadn't been an easy time for Piers either. Since Lanshiang he'd developed his own fears and phobias, mostly centred on the sea, water, and marine environments. He'd been extremely glad to get off the British destroyer. The tight claustrophobic compartments, the numerous pipes and cable runs zig-zagging along the sides of the narrow walkways, the ever present smell of diesel oil and sweat. They all turned his stomach. And always the knowledge that the black unforgiving ocean was just on the other side of the hull. Silent, watching, waiting. A place where even his keen eyes couldn't penetrate the darkness. Where all his sniper's senses were useless, lost to him......

.....His right arm glowed fitfully in the half-light of the bedroom and his eyes flickered in REM sleep. Piers was having a nightmare, experiencing the usual flashbacks. But familiarity had not bred contempt in this case. They always remained terrifyingly real. Pushing his Captain into the escape pod, Chris banging bloodied hands on the window, Haos screaming in it's death throes, the facility collapsing facility above and around him. Piers sensed a crushing weight on his mutated arm. It arced, bolts of blue plasma sparking in protest. Now he felt the ice-cold water washing over him, tasting the salt, felt the searing pain in his chest. No, it wasn't real, it wasn't.....

"No....!"

The hazel eyes opened wide in shock; half-expecting to find himself still in the facility, making a last desperate bid for safety. Almost unbelievingly he took in his surroundings, sighing when he realised he was home and safe, letting his shaking form relax.

Chris' body lay across Piers' right arm, pinning it down, numbing it, whilst his head lay on Piers' chest, the hard stubbled jaw rubbing painfully into one nipple. Chris was crying in his sleep, fighting his own demons.......there were still so many.

By now Piers was fully awake. His body wreathed in the cold sweat from his own night terrors, still shivering; but his first priority was Chris. He kissed the top of his partner's' head tenderly.

"Babe? I'm here. It's gonna' be Ok, I promise."

But even Piers knew that it might take some time....things would only proceed at the speed Chris was willing, or able, to accept.

****************************

On base, Chris sat alone in the semi-darkness, his office window blinds partly drawn. He broke his thousand yard stare, something wasn't right. Something had changed. The hooded eyes re-focussed, two pinpoints of light flickered, searching for the anomaly. They found it on the wall calendar. A thick red line going through the next week, going through _that_ date. Three words in a hand he instantly recognized. _Alpha Team Leave_. He growled as he picked up the phone, the thick fingers jabbing out the extension.

"Piers, my office, now please!" Once he wouldn't have used the word please. But at that moment the irony was lost on him.....

"What's that?" Chris pointed accusingly at the calendar.

"Leave, for the team, and for myself."

"Why?"

"It's within my remit, to give them leave after an operation, as their immediate superior officer. I felt they needed it"

"Hmm, perhaps. But you as well? Don't we discuss these things any more?"

"Well, you haven't been particularly communicative since we returned from Bermuda Captain. Neither here, or at home...."

"Yes, but..."

"But what? Bang my head against a brick wall? Suffer the silence or the shouting?"

"Piers! That's not tru..."

"Chris....I do nothing without considering your welfare. True or false?"

"Well, true, but..."

"I put you above everything, yes or no?"

"Yes, obviously, b...."

"Then sign your own leave application. And may I suggest you do it now."

"Wha...Why? What are you up to?"

"Looking after you in the only way I know how. Because that's my job.....because I won't stand by and watch something eat you up like this....because I love you. Oh, and because I promised your sister. Now you can argue with me all you want, but do you really wanna' argue with her?"

"Claire! I might have known she'd be...."

"Then it comes as no surprise does it?" Piers smiled sweetly as he passed Chris an application for leave form. "I've filled in the details and dates. All you've gotta' do is sign it." Piers handed Chris a pen. By now he was standing intimidatingly close; daring his partner not to sign. Had it been anyone else, with the possible exception of Claire, it wouldn’t have worked; but this was Piers. Chris scribbled his signature, grumbling as he did so.

Piers took the form back. "There......that was easy, wasn't it? Just the sort of admin you like. Now, shall I leave you alone in the gloom, or are you going to come and join the real world?"

"Piers, you know I'm not in the mood for company right now."

"Fine. It's Friday afternoon, guess the boys and I will open the barrel ourselves. If there's nothing else Captain?" Piers came to attention and went to salute.

"Wait just a minute Lieutenant! A barrel.....why wasn't I informed of this?"

"You want to know, honestly? Because you've been like a bear with a sore head these last few days. And no one wants to poke a bear with a sore head, except me it would seem."

"Am I really that bad?"

"Yes, sometimes. Sometimes you're your own worst enemy Chris. I intend to change that next week."

"You sound like Claire."

"Good! Then I may just have a chance of succeeding....C'mon Captain, first step begins now, your team is waiting."

Piers smiled encouragingly as his partner slowly stood up. Getting Chris to re-join his men had been relatively easy. Getting him to return to his childhood home might yet prove impossible......


	4. 'Never gonna' give you up...'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers' plans start to unfold, much to Chris' consternation, and then there's the singing! A bitter-sweet chapter as the dreaded anniversary approaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter demonstrates anything, it's the growing bond between Chris and Piers. Piers knows the love is there, but perhaps Chris is only just beginning to realise quite how much. Beneath the tears and tantrums, the banter they share tells the real story.

Previously:

Piers smiled encouragingly as his partner slowly stood up. Getting Chris to re-join his men had been relatively easy. Getting him to return to his childhood home might yet prove impossible......

****************************

" **PORTLAND!** "

Chris Redfield bellowed out the word. A mix of surprise.....and anger. The people around them in the check-in hall moved perceptibly away and Piers started to color up. A Homeland Security guard looked over in their direction. He quickly weighed the situation up. 'Gay domestic, don't get involved.' he surmised. 'Some Daddy and his Pup having a spat'. He'd seen it all before. As he walked slowly past he caught Piers with a world-weary look. He wondered if he should offer the kid some kindly advice; then shook his head regretfully, deciding it was better to keep his thoughts to himself. 'Never get entangled with an older man son. It never works out, trust me.'

Piers was blushing furiously now. "Chris, shush! Please don't make a scene. This isn't the place to attract attention."

"Portland?" Now it was softer, a question. Piers nodded, smiling nervously. The enormity of it quickly sank in. "Goddammit Piers Nivans! You've pulled some stunts in your time, but this.....this...." Chris was momentarily lost for words, his face clouded in rage, his fists clenching and unclenching.

Piers took advantage of the moment, grabbing Chris' arm and steering him towards a nearby cafe. "Shut up and sit down Chris....." Piers hissed as they approached an empty table. ".....and then listen, I beg you, please?"

Piers couldn't hide the desperation in his voice; in fact he didn't want to. He knew this was the riskiest part of his plan. That was why he'd waited until the last moment to tell his partner their destination; until they were in a very public place. It might, just might, curb the Bear's anger.

As they sat down Piers signaled to the waitress, hoping to buy himself an extra moment; giving Chris more time to calm down whilst she took their order.

"She put you up to this didn't she? 'Oh, Chris, go and have a beer with Mike Lugano whilst I plot with Piers'." Chris imitated his sister's voice with heavy sarcasm. "Skulking behind my back, the pair of you. Well I'm not going, end of."

Piers took Chris' hands in his own. Chris tried to pull them away, but Piers locked his fingers tight just behind Chris' wrists. He stared into the hooded brown eyes with a look he hadn't used in a long, long while. A look that spoke only of concern, of understanding. A look that said I've got you, I love you. Chris recognized it immediately. He stopped trying to pull away, his voice becoming a whisper. "Piers?"

"This wasn't Claire's idea Babe, it was mine..."

"But...?"

"Let me explain.....Claire wants you to have closure...."

"Closure! What closure?" Chris' voice rose again in anger.

"Your parents. She asked for my help and I said I'd give it. We only want what's best for you...."

"My parents! I don't need closure...it's been years.....it's...." Chris' voice trailed off. Deep in his proud heart he knew Claire was right.

Piers rubbed his thumbs over the top of Chris' hands. "See, we all know that's not true, even you. Look how you've been this last week. Barely able to talk, locked in a prison of your own making. I, we, can't bear to see you eaten up like this, year after year. So I'm going to fix it.....fix you......that's my job Chris, you know that. There's nothing I won't sacrifice to make you better, nothing. You know that too, don't you? Will you let me do this? For you, for Claire....for us?"

"But Portland!" Chris wailed. "I haven't been back in years, and for a damned good reason. It's done, finished, in the past. I've got this Piers, I don't need to go back. Why re-open old wounds?"

"But that's just it Babe, it's not finished, not when you get like this every anniversary. Let me try and help, please? You said it yourself, you can't keep running forever. Well it's time you faced this particular demon. You won't be alone, I'll be there with you, the power of two....yes?"

Chris sighed as the waitress returned with their drinks. "You're not gonna' give up on this one, are you?"

"No, I'm not. I'll never give up on you; don't you know that by now?" Piers laughed, trying to relieve the tension between them. "That sounds like that song...... _Never gonna' give you up, never gonna' let you down_...."

Now it was Chris' turn to get embarrassed. "Piers! People are listening, watching. People in uniforms......with guns!"

Piers first reaction was to comment on the irony of his Captain's statement, but he checked himself. Now was not the time for smart-assed replies. So he carried on singing. _"......Never gonna' run around and desert you...."_

"Alright, enough!....I'll go.....under protest.......and only if you stop singing!"

Piers stopped immediately. "That's good Babe, first step taken. C'mon, let's finish our coffee, then we'll check-in." He patted Chris' hands affectionately; then he pouted, he couldn't help it. "By the way.....what exactly is _wrong_ with my singing?"

****************************

As the plane came out of its climb, Piers eased back in his seat and turned from the window. He looked across at his partner. His shoulders were hunched and his body tense, the big hands clasped tight, the stubbled jaw clenched shut. Piers reached out a hand.

"Hey, whatever happened to the hunk in 17B?"

"Wha....who?"

"The man I fell in love with on a flight from San Diego. He was relaxed, confident, and smokin' hot, literally. It was like sitting next to a furnace....and the smell....Mmm."

"Oh, that man......he's in a cold sweat right now."

"Why? It's too late to back out five miles up!"

"I'm worried what you've got planned next. How I'm gonna' react. Shit! This feels like going on my first Combat Op."

"Well you know me. I always give my Captain choices, part of my job description. I've got several plans, different options, depending on how you react."

"You've covered all the bases?"

"As best I can, based on what Claire said, what I know myself, advice."

"Advice? What advice? Who from?"

"Common sense stuff, from Mom, Major Simms....."

"Your Mom I might accept, but Simms? You spoke about me with him?"

"No, of course not!" Piers resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Listen Babe, you're not the only one with, um, problems. I spoke to him about me....Ok? But it was pretty easy to map what he said about me onto you."

"You've got problems?" Chris was suddenly aghast. "Oh Piers, you never said. What problems, can I help? Why didn't you say some....."

"Because yours are more important right now. And because solving your problems helps solve mine. A happy Bear makes for a happy Puppy." Piers smiled.

"Hmm, the inference being...."

"Precisely."

"Is that part of your plan too? To make me feel guilty over your hang-ups?"

Piers shook his head. "No, but hey, if it works."

"So, are you gonna tell me what's in-store next?"

"Nope. The more you know now, the more you'll find excuses or temporary coping mechanisms.....sorry. It's best if everything comes as a surprise. That was Mom's advice."

"Oh!" Chris digested the information. "Remind me to tell your Mom I hate surprises....."

Piers looked back out of the cabin window, beyond the reflection of the man he loved, beyond the clouds, to the cobalt blue above. It was going to be a long six hours.

****************************

Piers punched the GPS co-ordinates into the car's Nav system and selected Drive.

"Now where to?"

It was the first thing Chris had said in a while. He'd slept for most of the flight, only speaking when the meal was served. Piers had tried to do the same, but he'd only dozed, and that fitfully. Every time Chris had shifted position, or snuffled or sighed, Piers had been awake, alert for any potential problem. And although he hoped he had indeed covered all the bases, he knew the next 24 hours would be critical to his success...or failure. But he wasn't planning on that, not yet.

"Where? A nice out-of-town hotel I think. A shower and a proper meal, not a plastic one."

"The countryside? But I thought we'd be downtown, going over my old stomping grounds."

"No, that would be too predictable. Don't forget, this is _my_ holiday too. Why stay in some sleazy motel when you can have fresh air, fine cuisine and flowing water?"

"We coulda' stayed in the Deuce of Hearts for all that."

"No we couldn't, not this time Babe. Besides, I know you prefer the great outdoors to the city any day."

"Softening me up for the next surprise?"

"And here it comes." Piers stopped the car. "You drive."

"Why?"

"Cos' it'll give you something else other than yourself to think about. And besides, you've got local knowledge."

Piers got out and ran round to the other side of the car. It was raining heavily. He banged on the passenger window. Chris seemed to be in a daze. "Quickly, my hair's getting wet!"

****************************

The Hotel was full, busy with fishermen all wanting to be the one to catch the first of the fall-run salmon. But instead of being out along the river, they seemed to be cluttering up the hotel lobby. Piers looked around, frowning. "What's going on? Why aren't they out fishing?"

It's this rain Piers. It will be delaying the start of the run."

"Oh, how come?"

"Basically the rain changes the temperature of the river, and its taste."

"Taste!"

"Yeh, it's scent if you like, that's how salmon recognize their own river, where they were spawned."

But when it stops raining it'll be fine, yeh? Then you can do some fishing?"

"Not for four or five days probably, till the run-off from the surrounding hills and streams has passed through."

"Oh!" This was Piers' first setback. Silently he cursed his lack of thoroughness, his options had suddenly become limited.

"My dad taught me to fish in a place like this."

"So good memories then?"

"Yes and no. Salmon fishing is a serious business if you're gonna' do it right; and Dad was a serious fisherman." Chris must have caught the look on Piers' face. "Oh it wasn't all work and no play, don't worry. And thanks for booking us in here, I do appreciate it, just a bad time of year......always such a bad time...."

Piers decided to change the subject. "Let's unpack, shower, then get a meal Babe, I'm starving!"

"Hmm, Ok. If we can't catch a salmon, I suppose we can always eat one.....it'll be farmed though, not wild."

"Wild? I imagine it will be livid!"

"Huh, livid?"

"It's a joke Chris. You need cheering up."

Chris looked on uncomprehendingly. Piers rolled his eyes. "Wild, like furious, livid....at being eaten....geddit?"

"Oh....ha, ha!"

****************************

They breakfasted early the next day, in the large, wooden-beamed dinning room that overlooked the river. Rain coruscated down the window, and a heavy mist filled and bubbled in the river valley below.

Chris maintained his silence from the night before. As they'd both gotten into bed he'd simply said "Hold me....please." And so that's what Piers had done, only allowing himself to fall asleep once Chris' breathing had become relaxed and regular. It was something he'd gotten used to.

Piers kept quiet too, purposely. In the end it forced Chris to break the silence.

"So Ace, what's your plan for me today?"

"A visit to the cemetery Babe." Piers said it quietly, but decisively. There was no going back at this point.

"Oh fuck......I thought it might be.....I tried to prepare myself.....last night....but it's still a shock."

"I'm sorry Chris, but this has to be done, there's simply no other way. Trust me."

"No options for Command?"

"Not this time."

"So, suck it up Redfield?"

"You won't be alone Chris, I'll be right beside you."

"I couldn't do it without you, you know that?"

"I wouldn't ask you to. Come on, let's go now then....you ready?"

"No."

Piers smiled hopefully. "That's the right answer. If you'd said yes, I'd be suspicious."

Piers got behind the wheel and punched in the location Claire had given him. Chris sat silently beside him; his face sad and frowning, the eyes unfocussed, set in a thousand yard stare.

Piers knew the look of old; normally he would have said something. But not this time. This time it was all down to Chris.

****************************

During the drive to the cemetery, the rain of the early morning had, at some time, given way to a persistent drizzle. Piers was glad he'd at least had the foresight to pack their raincoats. He didn't trust any climate north of San Francisco. He parked the car and together they walked in silence to the plot. Chris put an arm around Piers shoulder, Piers slipped an arm around Chris' waist. Words seemed suddenly out of place.....

The color of the square granite slab matched the grey scudding clouds above. Piers read the inscribed words, once highlighted with black paint, now faded and flaking.

\- _In Memoriam -_

_Christopher John Redfield, 1946-1988_

_and_

_Susan Marie Redfield, 1948-1988_

_Loving parents to Christopher and Claire._

_Together in death, as in life._

He recognized the names only from Chris' file. His partner had never mentioned them in person. They stood to attention, then bowed their heads for a moment. Again it was Chris who broke the silence first.

"Oh Jesus, I'd forgotten the words. They weren't mine, just what the mortician suggested. I.....we, me and Claire....we were still in shock. I didn't care what they were really, they weren't going to bring them back, whatever they said. I remember now, I wanted it to say 'Mom and Dad', but they said 'Parents' was more usual. I should have stuck to my guns....."

"You could always change it, if it helps."

"Too late now, let it rest, it's just a piece of stone."

"Do you wanna' be left alone Babe? For a moment?"

"No...no thanks. Stay with me please Piers."

Water ran down Chris' cheeks. Piers wasn't sure if it was rain or tears. He put an arm around the broad shoulders.

"You Ok?"

"Yeh, sure...." Chris wiped his nose with the back of his hand "....just the damn rain."

Tears then.

"What do you see?"

"Nothing. There's nothing here, not now."

"Tell me what you see Chris....." Piers insisted. ".....just as it comes."

"A stone, some words, some polished gravel, an empty vase."

"Beyond those, what do you see? It's important Babe."

"You mean in the ground? Oh Jesus! Dust, bones, dirt....Ah...Fuck, I don't know! What do you want me to say Piers?"

"You don't see them? Your Mom and Dad I mean."

"No, no. Mom and Dad aren't here, they're not in there. They're.....I don't know.....in me? In my head, in my memories. Is that what you want me to say?

"It's all I needed to know Chris." Piers gave an encouraging smile. "C'mon, if you've seen enough, we'll go....Ok?"

"Alright. But where to now, my old home? I don't even know if it's still there, it’s probably under a mall now.....everything's under something, nothing's as it was."

"No Babe, we're going back to _our_ home, the Deuce of Hearts."

"Can we? Oh, I'd so like that."

"Good, I hoped you would. Nothing else you wanna' see here Chris?"

"No, no thanks."

"You sure? No last goodbyes?"

"Yeh, I'm sure. My thoughts are racing, but this is enough for now, of that I am certain."

"Come on then, let's go pack and check out."

"Is that it then, your plan? Is it over?"

"No, not yet, but we're half way."

"Oh. Er, and what about the hotel, the flights?"

"I suppose we'll lose the booking deposit, but it's only money. If we're quick we can catch the afternoon flight back to Philly. We could be home by midday tomorrow. Get the morning flight to Williamsport, how about that?"

"If we drive straight from Philly we could be home tonight. I'll pay, and I'll drive....I don't mind......I just wanna' be home, with you, right now, this moment. I just wanna' feel safe, loved...." Chris sobbed the last few words out.

"Hey, I've got you Chris." Piers put his arms around his partner and pulled him close. "Have a hug on account, and then let's get going. We're done here now my love."

****************************

Chris lent across and kissed Piers on the cheek. He seemed to have brightened up once they'd boarded the plane. "Piers Nivans, what did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Chris! Behave! The other passengers are looking. You can thank me when I've succeeded. In the meantime, just throw out some body heat and let me look at your reflection in the window. Oh, and perhaps a little waft of cologne now and then."

"Pervert.....Grrrr."

"Calm down Captain Beefcake, we got six hours in this crate. And then three hours in a car, it's still gonna' be tomorrow by the time we get home."

"Hmph, only just. Besides, it's the knowing it's getting closer all the time. That's sorta' something isn't it?"

"Comforting?"

"Yeh, comforting, I like that word. Like a hug, a long one......"

As the aircraft eased into the cruise Piers felt a nudge in his ribs. He turned to see his partner frowning slightly. Chris had obviously been thinking about something. Piers steeled himself mentally for what might come.

"Piers.....you said all this closure stuff was also gonna' help Claire....how exactly?"

"Well, like me, if you're happy, she's happy."

"Hmm, there's more to it than that, I know my Red, and I know you. You're holding out on me Piers Nivans."

"No, I'm trying to be neutral. It's not easy you know, having a Redfield on either side, each pulling in the opposite direction."

"Ha!"

Piers smiled too, and deftly changed the subject. "You seem a bit happier now Babe, not like when we flew out."

"You think? Perhaps it's because you've been right on everything so far. You can't believe the confidence that's given me. You just might pull this one off Ace."

"You're doing most of it yourself Chris, I'm just giving Command options, there's still a way to go yet."

"I'll get there, with your help. Loving someone implies trust, and faith, doesn't it? Well you've got mine."

"I never doubted it, but thanks, I love you too. Wanna' rest your head on my shoulder? It's a long flight."

"Yeh, that would be nice." Chris put the centre armrest up and squirmed down in his seat so he could get his head down to Piers' shoulder height.

"Uh, is that comfy Babe?"

"Not really. How 'bout you rest your head on my shoulder, and I'll just rest my head on yours."

"That would work."

"We make a good team, you and I."

"I think so."

"I know so."

"Go to sleep Chris."

"......zzzz."

****************************

The next morning in the Deuce of Hearts they'd enjoyed the luxury of waking naturally, without the aid of an alarm clock. So it was brunch rather than breakfast they were eating now in their own kitchen....

"So when do I get this closure thing you and my sister want?"

"That was Claire's wish. I've.....well, I've got another idea, a better one I think."

"What?" Chris sounded a little nervous.

"Not closure, quite the reverse in fact. Call it...hmm, I dunno'...call it continuance instead. How does that sound?"

"Continuance!?"

"Yeh...Continuance...It's more positive than closure don't you think? A continuation, not an ending."

"I don't know what to think."

"Don't worry about that. It's what to say that's important now."

"Huh?"

"C'mon, let's go for a walk."

"Where?"

"Somewhere quiet I think. A place where you can hear yourself talk."

"Now you've really lost me Ace."

"Then I'll find you Babe. After all, I've had the practice. _'Never gonna' give you up...'_. Ha, ha, ha!"

Piers' laughter and singing belied his own nerves. Up to now, his plans has worked out pretty well. But then they'd been based on facts, good advice and sound logic. Today however, was going to be different. A step into the unknown. A big one, for both of them....


	5. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire calls it Closure. Piers disagrees, and calls it Continuance. Chris is confused; it might be Continuity, or is it Continuation? Whatever it's called, is Piers' plan finally going to succeed? Does he even have a plan anymore? The concluding chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Piers Nivans in his element; doing his best to repair the damaged goods that are Chris Redfield.

Previously:

"Continuance!?"

"Yeh...Continuance...It's more positive than closure don't you think? A continuation, not an ending."

"I don't know what to think."

"Don't worry about that. It's what to say that's important now."

"Huh?"

"C'mon, let's go for a walk."

"Where?"

"Somewhere quiet I think. A place where you can hear yourself talk."

"Now you've really lost me Ace."

"Then I'll find you Babe. After all, I've had the practice. _'Never gonna' give you up...'_. Ha, ha, ha!"

****************************

Piers took Chris' hand and led him out of the house, turning left towards the rough path that wound down to the boathouse by the bend in the river.

Unlike Portland, there was no rain. Summer's last gasp had provided them with a warm day, insects buzzed in the heat and somewhere a woodpecker was drilling for his lunch, making a noise like a Nine-Oh-Nine on auto. It was perfect, Piers couldn't have planned it any better himself. Half-way down the path the pair turned right, onto a trail that only they knew; its entrance hidden behind gorse and bracken. It climbed gently through the pine forest, leading to a flat rocky outcrop that overlooked the bend in the river. It was the place Chris had told Piers would be great for 'undisturbed' sunbathing, as in nude, when he first showed him around the Deuce of Hearts. Piers had indeed used the spot to get an all-over tan. So Chris named it Butte Rock, with a silent 'e'. However, Piers had realized it was also a place to think as well as look. Somewhere to sit, or lie, quietly, and meditate without fear of intrusion. They climbed up onto the rocks and into full sun, the shade of the forest now below them.

Once more, Piers left it to Chris to break the silence. "Ah, I thought this was where we were headed Ace. I love it here, almost as much as the boathouse. And the view! Especially when you're lying there butt-naked and....."

"Bear, really! Not now, this is serious. Perhaps later, if my plan works." Piers sighed, he wasn't at all sure it would, but he sure as hell was gonna' try.

"Oh, pity!.....Um, you mentioned talking earlier. Well, here we are, what do you wanna' talk about?"

Piers took a deep breath, this was the point at which his plan ended, now it was all down to Chris, and luck.

"I, er, I don't want you to talk to me.....as such."

Chris frowned. "Dammit Piers, who am I supposed to talk to then? I don't see anyone else here. The trees? That dammed woodpecker?"

Piers flushed slightly. "No! I want you to talk to your parents."

"What!" Chris was stunned, he'd expected a thoughtful, reassuring chat, the sort of thing his partner was so good at, but not this. Not riddles and nonsense. "Here, now? Are you out of your mind?"

"Yes Babe, here and now. And no, I'm not crazy. It's continuance you need, not closure, remember? Instead of trying, and failing, to shut your Ma and Pa out of your life; except for one period every year which affects you like a PTSD attack, you need to embrace them, bring them back into it. So you're gonna' talk to them. I'll get things started, don't worry. Then we'll see how you get on, on your own. Trust me, Ok?"

"I do trust you Piers, but this is crazy, they're in here...." Chris tapped his head. "....how are they gonna' _talk_ to me? They've never said anything up to now!"

"Have you ever given them the chance? Or has it always been 'I'm Captain Redfield, I do what I want, I don't need anyone's advice.' Well?"

Chris nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Um..."

"Precisely, no! So I'm gonna' give you that opportunity Ok? I'll help you kick-off, get the conversation flowing, and we'll take it from there. I'll be here, by your side. You won't be alone, I promise."

"Oh Piers......You don't know what you're asking of me. Why dig up the past?"

"I haven't been wrong so far have I?"

"No, but this..."

"Then have some faith, in yourself. You can do this Chris. I _know_ you can."

Piers had that look. The one he'd had in a bar in Edonia, in the facility at Lanshiang. The one that cut right into Chris' soul, because he knew his partner wasn't going to back down. If Chris refused, he was refusing Piers' love as well. And that was something he could never do.

"Alright." he said softly. "For you I'll try. But how do I start? What do I say?"

Piers heaved a sigh of relief, so far, so good. He didn't want Chris to get overwhelmed. "Let's keep things simple. First, I need to know what they called you, so it sounds natural. Did they call you Chris?"

"N,no....Mom called me son. Pa always called me Christopher, he said names were for using. Ah, I'd forgotten that." Chris felt the moisture welling up in his eyes.

"Ok, then let's begin."

"Where?"

"How 'bout Hello? That's always a good place to start." Piers smiled encouragingly as he took Chris' hands in his. "C'mon, you can do this Babe."

"Um...hello, Mom, Dad.....it's me, Chris."

_"Christopher!....It's been a long time. How are you son? How's Claire?"_

"Er, Claire's fine Mom, she's all grown up now, she looks just like you."

_"I always thought she would. And you Christopher, look at you, you've grown up too, I hardly recognize you."_

"It's my job Dad, I'm a soldier now, a Captain."

_"And a good one if I'm any judge son. Why don't you tell us about it? I always thought you wanted to join the Air Force. Did you? And Claire, what does she do now son? Is she married yet?"_

"Whoa! That's a lot in one go Piers, ease up!"

"You're doing fine Babe, they haven't spoken to you in years, there's a lot of catching up to do......go on, tell them, you can do it."

"Mom, Dad? You still there? Hope you've got the time to spare. Ha! Of course you have. Where do I start? After you...after....Oh, crap, sorry Mom; this isn't easy. Why did you go? Huh? It was so hard."

_"Some things are not ours to decide Christopher. We wouldn't have left you for the world son, you know that don't you?"_

"I spose so. It wasn't easy, raising Claire, I had to leave school for a while you know."

_"Oh son, I'm sure you did your very best, tell us about Claire, what's she like?"_

"Bright, and clever, sassy, and attractive, she takes after you Mom. She works for an organization called TerraSave. She's a healer, of people, the environment. She cleans up the mess after my guys have done their job, the BSAA......."

........Chris carried on talking; his parents asking questions whilst he supplied the answers. It was the slow, but steady process of getting re-acquainted. He cried at times, laughed at others, and sometimes he did both. Eventually he stopped and focused his eyes back on Piers, now lying by his side on the flat rock.

"Piers, oh Piers! This is really working, how come you know just what to say?"

Piers laughed. "I haven't said anything for the last hour Babe."

"You haven't! But....what, who?"

"You've been doing it all yourself Chris, without my help. You've done it Chris, you've got continuance! Mwah!" Piers planted a kiss on Chris' lips.

"I have?"

"You have."

"You hear that Mom and Dad? I've done it....Ha! Yeh.....I know I did....because he's my partner....His name's Piers Nivans....Not as surprised as I was Dad......he's a true hero.....What did he do?......Saved me, saved the world. Really Mom.....it's a long story......"

Piers listened in embarrassment, then looked at his watch and frowned. "Um, Babe, I know I said I'd stay with you, but we need food and stuff in the house. Do you mind? I'll only be an hour or so. I'll come straight back here."

"No, of course not. I've got this now Piers. There's so much to tell them. I still don't understand why they had to go, but they're not lost to me any more. You found them like you found me."

Piers kissed him again, then stood up and turned to go.

"Wait! Before you go. How did you know what to say? As Mom and Dad I mean, when we started? You never knew them, you weren't even born! But you spoke just like you knew them, like it was them. How did you do that Ace?" Brown eyes looked up, full of wonder and love at the sparkling hazel ones above them.

Piers smiled. "Well, I pieced bits together, from things Claire has told me, the little that you've said. And I ran some thoughts past my Mom. How would she answer this or that question from her child."

"But how did you know what I'd ask, to have the answers ready?" Chris' brow knitted in confusion.

Piers looked at the perplexed face opposite him and smiled. "Cos I know you like I know myself. Because I understand you better than you do sometimes. But mainly because I love you. It's sorta' like my sniping skills, instinctive."

"Oh Piers, you might understand me, but I don't think I'll ever fully understand you the same way....I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. A Lieutenant _should_ retain an air of mystery. It keeps his Captain on his toes."

"It does?"

"Works for me."

"So you're sorta' controlling me?"

"Hmm, controls too strong a word...occasionally nudging in the right direction would describe it better."

"Occasionally nudging? But I'm Chris 'I do what I want' Redfield! Aren't I?"

"Ha, ha. You can believe that if you want. Actually, you're quite amenable to social and pack pressure."

"Oh! I am?"

"Yeh, of course.......That's why the SOUs are more like a family than a ranked hierarchy, you made them based on your own experiences. They're in your image."

"But I'm still Alpha's Alpha, yeh?"

"Sure, for now. One day it will change."

"Who! You?"

"Doesn't matter who Babe. You said yourself there would come a time to hand over to a new generation. It's in the way of things."

"And in the meantime, here we still are."

"Yup, here we are. And I wouldn't change it for all the promotions in the world. Lieutenant Piers Nivans, professional No. 2 to Captain Chris Redfield. Some things won't ever change."

"Never?"

"Never."

"I couldn't bear to lose you again Piers."

"Then don't go missing someplace. Deal?" Piers put out a hand and pulled Chris to his feet.

"Deal...sealed with a kiss...." Big arms pulled Piers in tight. ".....do you really have to leave?"

"Yes, sorry. But could you do me one big favor whilst I'm gone?"

"Anything, name it!"

"It's for Claire really. Could you ask your folks about......."

"WHAT!"

****************************

She heard him before she saw him. Was that laughter, today of all days? It sounded like him, but it couldn't be. She called out, unsure. "Chris? Is that you?"

"Claire! Where did you spring from? Oh, come here for a hug Red."

"Hi Big Bro, Ooh, wheeee.....!" Claire squealed as Chris spun her round.

When she eventually touched down she looked at him closely. "Did I hear you laughing?"

"Yes, I'm happy!"

"Er, do you realize what day it is?"

"Wednesday?"

"It's _the_ 17th!"

"It is?"

"Yes, the Unhappy Anniversary Day."

"Well not any more Sis. Now it's the Happy Unhappy Anniversary Day."

"The Happy...unhappy....?"

"Yeh!"

"Oh I see, or rather I don't! And did I hear you talking? In-between the laughing?"

"You did."

She looked around suspiciously. "Um, who to? You seem to be on your own. Piers told me he'd succeeded, he didn't mention anything about you talking to yourself."

"Well it's not the closure thingy you wanted, it's something else. I think he called it continuity."

"Continuity?"

"Yeh, or perhaps it was continuation?" Chris shrugged his big shoulders. "You know how my Ace loves his big words. Whatever he calls it, it works."

"What? Talking to yourself?"

"No, talking to Mom and Dad."

"Who!"

"Mom and Dad. Come sit down and say hi."

"Er...Ohh..kay.....if you say so. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Never better Red."

"So it is true. I didn't believe him when he told me."

"Believe it."

"So how does it work?"

"Piers explained it’s like imagining a conversation with Mom and Dad, bringing them up to date on our lives. Just doing it through talking and thinking out loud. A bit of Nivans Magic."

"Is there nothing that boy can't do?"

"Not when he puts his mind to it." Chris smiled proudly. "Now, c'mon, let me introduce you."

"Ahh, what do I say?"

"Hello's a good start, that's what Piers said." Chris smiled. "Look, I'll help you begin Sis. Give you some initial replies.  That’s what Piers did with me. Then you’re on your own.  You’ll soon get the hang of it."

"Ok, here goes....Hi Mom, Dad, it's me Claire, er, remember?"

_"Oh sweetheart, of course we do. Look Poppa, hasn't our baby grown? Hello Claire, how's my girl?"_

"Fine, a bit dazed....er, how are you?........."

........Claire got the hang of it very quickly, soon she and Chris were having separate conversations with their parents. After a while Chris stopped talking and looked at Claire.

"There's someone else we need to talk to now Sis."

"Piers?"

"Yes, we owe him, both of us."

"We do, don't we. He always surprises me that man of yours. He thinks outside the box."

"He thinks, period. Let's go find him.....Goodbye Dad, love you."

"Bye Mom, we'll talk again soon. I promise."

_"Goodbye children. Remember what I said son....you too Claire."_

They made their way back along the trail, arm in arm, sometimes laughing, sometimes crying, and sometimes both at once.

"What did I do to deserve him Claire? Do you know?"

"What did either of us do? But whatever it was, I'm glad we did."

"Hey! We just agreed on something Sis."

"I know Bro, it's kinda' weird!"

"Ha! Perhaps we should tell Mom and Dad?"

****************************

Whilst Claire was soaking in the bath, Chris and Piers sat talking over coffee in the lounge.

"Hey Ace, I've been thinking, if this crazy idea of yours really works out, there's quite a few people I could talk to, besides Mom and Dad."

"I know, I'd already thought of that."

"You had?"

"Of course. You know me, always ten steps ahead."

"They'll be queuing up, there's a lot of them."

"They know that, they'll be patient."

"You think?"

"Yeh, why not? Good things come to those that wait."

"Thank you Piers, for being patient with me."

"Just doing my job. Being the best sniper in the BSAA, I always aim to please."

"And you never miss Ace.....which only leaves us with one problem."

"What's that Babe?"

"Who gets the bedroom tonight?"

***************************

Claire came and sat beside them on the sofa. "So boys, where are you taking me this evening? Cocktails to start, followed by a visit to the culinary gem that is Williamsport, rounded off by a late-night movie perhaps?"

"How about we stay home?"

"Oh!"

"It's your home too Sis. Now Mom and Dad are here, I hope we'll see more of you."

"Oh!"

"You.....and your friends."

"Er, yes."

"Boyfriends perhaps?"

"Yeh....ah." Claire gave a nervous laugh. "Um, Chris, about that....."

"Don't worry, Piers told me all about it. So I asked Mom and Dad, before you arrived."

"You did?"

"I, I needed their help Claire." Suddenly Chris became serious. "It wasn't an easy decision. I'd never have made it on my own." He swallowed hard before he continued.

"I thought my job was always to protect you, from everything. Seems I was wrong. Mom and Dad said I'd done a good job when you were young. Taught you the lessons they'd taught me. But that created problems as we grew older. My authority issues for a start. I'd grown up setting my own rules and standards, no one else's were ever gonna' match them. And so no one was ever gonna' be good enough for my girl. And then you yourself Sis. I didn't allow for you growing from a child into a woman. Because that's were my own experiences ran out. I only knew how to keep you safe, as my kid sister. I didn't know how to let you develop as an adult." Chris put an arm around her shoulder and kissed her head. "They said it was time for me to let you go." he sighed softly. "So that's what I'm gonna' do."

"You are?"

"Yeh. It's hard, letting go of someone you've loved all your life, realizing they can get along better without you. I'm sorry Claire, if you think I've held you back."

"Don't beat yourself up Chris. I know Mom and Dad would say you'd only done exactly what they would have wanted you to. I don't need to talk to them to know that. You did a good thing Bear."

"You think they'd say that?"

"No, I'm saying it. Thank you. I do love you you know. Despite always giving you such a hard time."

"I never complained Sis."

"No, but Piers did, and he was right."

Chris looked in awe at Piers, who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"You took on Claire? Wow! Ha, ha, ha! Chris laughed in relief, the tension in his voice had gone now. He hugged them both.

"After all these revelations I need a drink. I haven't had so many surprises and talked so much since that TreeHugger's conference."

"It's TerraSave Bro! And I need food, I didn't eat on the plane, all they had was salad!"

Both siblings looked at him. Piers recognized it was his cue to speak. "Well people, I just wanna' chill out. Do something that doesn't involve any thought or planning for a change. Looking after one Redfield full-time is tough, dealing with four is mentally exhausting."

"Oi, I resemble that remark!"

"Ouch!" Piers rubbed his shoulder where Chris had love-tapped it.

"And me!"

"Ow!" Now he rubbed his knee where Claire had patted it....with her fingernails. "Quit it you two. Is this how it's gonna' be all night?

"Depends....Yeh, depends."

"On what?"

"On what you can rustle up for drinks....Mmm, and supper."

"I see. And what do I get out of this?" Piers did his best to look pathetic and hard done by. But it was difficult to hide his pleasure at Chris and Claire being in agreement for once.

"You'll get your reward later tonight Ace, in bed. Rraww!"

"Chris!" Piers began to blush.

"Ooh, that reminds me Little Bro! How _is_ the sex coming along?"

"Hey, not you too!" Piers was blushing furiously now. He retreated to the kitchen where he began rummaging through the cupboards. He called out. "Um, we got beer, coke and popcorn for starters."

"Is there any rum with that coke.....?"

Piers rolled his eyes. "I'll see what I can find Madame."

".....and caramel toffee for the popcorn?"

"Piers sighed and pouted. "If Sir wishes it."

"And is there anything decent on the TV?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll check in a second. Jeez, you two......!"

Not long after the microwave pinged, Piers arrived with the drinks and a large bowl of popcorn on a tray. He put it down and sat next to Chris.

Chris immediately beat Claire to the popcorn; so she consoled herself with a large swig from her rum and coke. Then she looked closely at her brother, jiggling the ice in her glass.

"Hey, I just realized what you said earlier Bear. I thought _I_ was getting the bedroom tonight?"

"No, I spoke to Mom and she said I could have it."

"Well I spoke to Dad. He said it was mine."

"I asked first."

"Excuse me!"

"Why don't you ask Mom?"

"No, you ask Dad!"

"Hey, I'm the eldest! What I say goes kiddo. Capiche?"

"Pftt, in your dreams soldier boy....."

Piers put his hands over his ears. He might have known their harmony wouldn't last long. "CHILDREN, PLEASE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piers is gradually checking-off items on his Captain Redfield 'To Do' list. Perhaps in the future he, and Chris, will be able to fix some of his own problems. But that's a tale I've yet to write.


End file.
